Finally
by Crowded Angels
Summary: [CDR] A night out in the Miami clubs turns sour for two of our CSIs...or does it? [Fluff]


Hey all!

It is well known that I'm a fence sitter when it comes to Miami...is it Callration or Callko! confusion! So I'm writing both lol

Dsclmr: The only CSI things I own are Books, DVDs, PC Games, Trading Cards, T-Shirts...and the concept of this fic :)

This fic is dedicated to Rosanna, so that she can read one of my Miami fics and not need to substitute the names ;) Here ya go dahlin!

* * *

Walking a few steps behind his friends, Eric exited the club. He'd appointed himself designated driver and just really wasn't in the mood for a night out. Needless to say it was a different story for the other members of his party. The other three guys where swaying down the street holding each other up and singing songs at the top of their voices. It was a funny sight: a lawyer, a doctor and a construction worker all so inebriated that one of them had acquired a tiara from a bachelorette party in a club. 

On they were to the next club and Eric wished it were the last. They made there way, slowly and loudly, up the street to the next haunt, 'Flutterby', when Eric came to a halt by a familiar face.

She stood leaning against the wall face to the floor. 'Calleigh?'

Looking up 'Eric? Hey!'

'Hey yourself, what are you doing here?' he asked, seeing his friends had stopped just up the street for him.

'Waiting for a cab'

'On your own?' It wasn't exactly a safe place to wait for a cab, even though it was Calleigh.

'Yeah' she sighed, shrugging with her face. 'I got stood up' she whispered.

'You're kidding'

'Wish I were' she said with an unconvincing smile

'Well, listen, I'll drive you home'

'No, I couldn't ask you to do that.' She shook her head 'The cab will be here soon, you go on with your friends'

Eric leaned in and added quietly 'You'd be doing me a favour, believe me'

Calleigh looked up to his friends. Two were doing the can-can while the other was adjusting his tiara. Giggling 'Okay, if you don't mind'

Eric ran up the street to his friends, 'Hey guys, I'm going to head off and drive Calleigh home-'

'That's Calleigh?' Jorge (the lawyer) whispered exaggeratedly 'She's hot'

'HI CALLEIGH!' Davin (the construction worker) shouted. Calleigh gave a wave in response trying to stifle a giggle.

'Okay, so give me your car keys'

'Why?' Davin asked, beating Jorge's hand away from pinching his cheek

'So you won't try to drive home' he told them as if he were talking to children

'Sorry _mom!_'Jackson replied, while each handing their keys.

'Okay, so cab?'

'Cab' they nodded

As they began to walk up the street again, Davin shouted 'BYE CALLEIGH!'

'Thanks so much for this' Calleigh said as Eric drove the way.

'Anytime' he smiled

'So how come you're the only one of your friends not plastered?' She smiled

'Wasn't in the mood. Its…it's the first time we went out without Speed and it just didn't feel right'

'It still doesn't at work. I keep expecting some little remark about how I shouldn't know so much about guns'

'Yeah, I know what you mean, I keep expecting to hear music pulsing from the trace labs' he chuckled. 'So what happened tonight?' Eric asked taking a right

Calleigh sighed her reply, 'I don't know, I waited around for an hour, but he was a no-show, so I decided to take off'

'Good choice' he smiled, turning his head to his passenger.

He pulled the car to a stop outside of Calleigh's apartment.

Calleigh undid her seatbelt, took a deep breath and swivelled in her seat to face Eric. 'I've got a couple of beers and a bottle of wine inside, if you fancy a nightcap'

A smile spread across his face as he took in Calleigh's look of 'I cant believe I'm finally asking this question, please don't say no'. 'Sure' he said.

'Okay' she said, physically deflating, but smiling from ear-to-ear.

'It's not much, but it's home' She said, welcoming Eric through the threshold. The front room had the Miami colour with Louisiana style. Suited Calleigh to a T. She offered seat to Eric and came back with 2 beers and bag of chips.

Sitting next to him on the couch, she pulled her legs underneath her and leant her arm against the back, facing her guest.

'So, how are you doing?' she asked, starting up the conversation and taking a sip of her drink.

'I'm good…I think.' Eric replied, shrugging.

'Yeah, same for me. Taking each day at a time. If Tim taught me anything, it was live for the day'

Eric nodded sipping at his beer. 'I don't think it's still sunk in. I mean, we've had the funeral, the memorial, even his replacement, but he's still in that lab, still flirting with Delgado, still telling me I'm stupid'

Calleigh was nodding, but a confused look spread across her fair complexion at the last remark 'stupid?'

'Oh yeah…for not asking this, er, girl out'

'Do I know her?' she asked sipping.

'Er, yeah'

'Ooh, is she from the lab?' intrigued by her colleagues love life

'You could say that'

'What's she like?' she had the feeling he wasn't going to give her any names, so she resorted to detective work

'She's…amazing.'

'Awww, well she'd be stupid if she didn't go out with you'

Eric smiled at the prospect of what he thought was one-sided feelings.

'What about you? Anyone caught your eye?'

'There is someone…but I'm a bit apprehensive.'

'Why's that?'

'Well, he works at the office too, but after what happened with John, not that I thought this guy would be the same, I'm just a bit...you know?'

'Don't let Hagen destroy you're hopes, Calleigh. He was a jerk, but not all men are' he smiled, 'you're too good for a guy like that anyway. He didn't understand you. He doesn't know how much your family means to you, and how much you're a daddy's girl.' he smirked 'That you don't want your colleagues to think you couldn't match up to the job that you're so passionate and amazing at. How you're eyes have a little extra sparkle when you're getting close to solving the crime. How you're nose scrunches a little when you find that case-cracking bullet and how-'

He was cut off by Calleigh's lips on his. As soon as he'd realised that Calleigh Duquesne had kissed him, Eric Delko, she'd retracted and sat chugging at her beer.

'Erm…'

'Sorry, it was just- just what you said-'

'Calleigh…'

'No, let me apologise-'

'Calleigh…'

'What you said-'

It was her time to be cut off by a kiss. As Eric leant in and brought there lips together, Calleigh reciprocated and leant in more. Only breaking away at the need for breath, Eric twisted his head around the room 'Can you hear that?'

Calleigh's ears pricked, listening for a sound, 'Hear what?'

'Speed saying 'Finally!'

They giggled and leant in once again to cement the long overdue feelings.

_fin_


End file.
